High Crimes and Misdemeanors
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: As a murder trial drags to a close, Casey wonders if the defense has convinced the jury of the defendant's guilt. Olivia is convinced that his violent tactics have guaranteed his end. One tiny factor could sway the jury to a surprising conclusion, leaving no one safe.


"Detective Benson, can you please explain the extent of Michael Schroeder's injuries?"

Detective Olivia Benson heaved a heavy sigh, folding her hands in her lap and speaking directly into the microphone before her. "Mr. Schroeder was found unconscious, bloody, and nearly dead in a sewer. A preliminary medical examination revealed severe rectal and intestinal bleeding. Mr. Schroeder was also treated for head trauma, and-"

"Objection, Detective Benson does not have a medical degree," Trevor Langan interjected.

"Your Honor, Detective Benson's statement is relevant to her interrogation techniques of the defendant. And it does not take a medical degree to recite the findings from a lab report."

"Hold your tongue, Miss Novak. Object is overruled, but I advise you to tread carefully. You are on a slippery slope."

Suppressing the urge to say what she really wanted to say, ADA Casey Novak simply nodded, turning back to Olivia. "Detective, please continue," she requested.

"The doctors also had to perform various removal surgeries. The lab details one surgery to remove a gag lodged in his esophagus, and another to remove a knife from his..rectum."

Casey presented two slides to the jury. "Detective, these slides represent the injuries in question." Several juror members turned away in disgust. "Now, detective, having given us your own interpretation of the lab's report, would you describe the attack as frenzied?"

"Objection!"

"Watch it, Miss Novak. The jury will disregard that question. Move on, Counselor."

Tired of the ping pong match of objections and re-phrasing, Casey thought quickly on her feet. "Given the amount of blood found at the scene and the victim's many injuries, would you, in your personal expertise as a detective, consider this attack violent?"

Langan opened his mouth to object again, but shut it promptly. Olivia nodded. "Yes. I would consider it to be very violent. And quite unnecessary, as any one of the injuries after the head trauma would have killed the victim."

"Objection! Move to strike."

"Objection sustained. The jury will disregard Detective Benson's assertion. Detective, do watch your comments. You know the rules of my courtroom. I wouldn't want to confine you in contempt."

"That was brutal," Casey sighed, breaking a breadstick in half. An hour had passed since the judge had excused the court while the jury deliberated, and Casey and Olivia used the time to go to lunch at a restaurant around the corner from the courthouse. "Petrovsky rejected nine out of ten of my questions to you."

"Did you see the jury?" Olivia asked. "I think hearing about the knife shoved into the victim sealed the prick's fate. The jury won't hesitate to convict."

"I hope you're right. But we thought that about so many cases before. Let's not forget Merritt Rook. We thought he was a winner."

Olivia shuddered at the memory of the authoritarian perpetrator. "This time is different. I am sure of it."  
Casey sighed. "But the victim was openly gay. The defense is claiming an incidence of gay-man-assaults-straight man and straight man retaliates. They made an interesting case for self defense. If even one juror member has been hit on by a gay neighbor.."

"We will win," Olivia insisted. "Ignorance is no excuse. This isn't 2002. People have come a long way, and I believe we have a good chance of meeting twelve decent people."  
"I hope you're right," Casey murmured, sipping her wine again. "We will know soon."

Three hours passed. Shifting in her seat nervously, Casey glanced over at the defense, who stared back at her. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Petrovsky questioned, returning the verdict to the foreman.

"We have, Your Honor."

"The defendant will rise. On the first count of the indictment, Sodomy in the first degree, how do you find?"  
"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the second count of the indictment, murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"So say you one, so say you all?" the judge asked. The jurors nodded in turn. "The jury is excused, with thanks for their service. The defendant will be remanded to Riker's, pending sentencing." The unmistakable bang of the gavel vibrated through Casey's heart, leaving her with a satisfied smile and a reinstated belief in humanity.

"I told you you could do it," Olivia whispered behind her. "What do you say we go celebrate?"


End file.
